Blitzwolfer
Blitzwolfer, formerly known as Benwolf, is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Loboan from the planet Anur Transyl and its moon, Luna Lobo. History 'Original series' ]] Benwolf was unlocked in Benwolf by the Yenaldooshi scratching the Omnitrix, activating Capture Mode. However, as Capture Mode had not been used for a long time, it caused a glitch in the Omnitrix which made Ben turn into Benwolf much slower than normal transformations. Subsequent transformations worked as normal. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Benwolf, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Benwolf, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Ben 10,000 Returns, Benwolf was unlocked by Ben 10,000, along with all the other aliens that Ben had ever used. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' In An American Benwolf in London, Ben renamed Benwolf to Blitzwolfer after seeing Wolf Blitzer on TV. Appearance 'Original series' Benwolf has grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth is green. Benwolf wears white and black clothing with the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his waist. 'Gradual Transformation' 'First stage' While Ben was transforming into Benwolf for the first time, his first stage of transformation resembled Ben. He had bushy sideburns, sharp claws replacing his toenails and fingers, sharp teeth, longer hair, pointed ears and grey skin. He retains the Omnitrix on his wrist. Initially, Ben suffered major itching during this stage, it quickly stopped. He later gained a strange appitite, eating raw eggs with milk and beginning to run on all fours. 'Second Stage' Ben's face started to appear more wolf-like. His nose became more noticeable with light grey fur surrounding his nose and mouth and dark grey fur on areas of his face where the light grey isn't. His eyes have also become completely green and his ears have become cat-like and pointing upward. Ben gained height and muscle, and his arms and legs resemble his fully transformed form. He also instinctively chased a rabbit upon seeing it and gained a different voice and wolf-like howl. 'Third Stage' At this point, Ben resembled Benwolf, gaining Blitzwolfer's voice, but retained Ben's clothing and Omnitrix, which disappeared during this stage. At the end, Ben appeared to suffer pain before his clothes changed into Benwolf's clothes and the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his waist. 'Ultimate Alien' Benwolf's mane and tail have turned black, his snout white and the insides of his mouth being red. Benwolf retains the same clothing from the original series and wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Omniverse' Blitzwolfer now wears a new green suit, collar with the Omnitrix symbol on it and green wristbands. He now has four claws instead of three. He now has a green tongue and a white belt. Powers and Abilities Blitzwolfer can emit a powerful green ultrasonic howl by opening his quadra-hinged muzzle. This can either cause considerable damage to his targets, reflect incoming projectiles, or propel himself upward. Blitzwolfer has enhanced strength, smelling, hearing and jumping. Blitzwolfer has sharp claws and teeth. Additionally, the claws on his feet can grasp like his hands. Weaknesses Blitzwolfer is sensitive to loud sounds, like the sound of Big Ben chiming with Blitzwolfer just outside. Theories Blitzwolfer's Ultimate Form would be Ultimate Benwolf, as he was still named Benwolf during the time that Ben had the Ultimatrix. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Loboans Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Characters with Enhanced Smelling Category:Characters with Enhanced Hearing Category:Characters with Sonic Howls Category:Characters with Sharp Claws Category:Characters with Sharp Teeth Category:Omnitrix symbol on the waist Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on a collar Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Voiced by Tara Strong Category:Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson